1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of this invention relate a mobile software terminal identifier. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to a mobile software terminal identifier which is generated as a hash value and used to ensure that software for interfacing with a wireless network has not been modified in an unauthorized manner, and to track terminal hardware and terminal software for obtaining wireless access.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a hash algorithm on a PC has be performed by Microsoft®. The hash algorithm is used to ensure that the Microsoft® operating system software only operates on the PC on which it was originally installed. Alternatively, the hash algorithm is used to ensure that the Microsoft® operating system only operates on the PC to which it has been moved and that the operating system has been re-validated by Microsoft®.
Many known mobile terminals are “closed” devices which permit essentially no user access to the software programming of the device (except recently for .applications). These terminals are thus “fixed” except for the terminal manufacturer's initiated bug fixes and upgrades. Each of these terminals that uses a licensed Third-Generation Partnership Protocol (3GPP) radio band is identified by an international mobile equipment identifier (IMEI). This IMEI is a unique number that can be accessed by a network operator. This IMEI may be linked to the manufacturer of the terminal and the testing that ensured that the terminal conformed to the 3GPP requirements.
A new configuration of “terminal” has now been developed with the addition of a wireless local area network (WLAN) to the 3GPP access technologies. This “terminal” or “user equipment” may include a personal computer (PC) or personal digital equipment (PDA) or other device with a processor plus WLAN capability software (either built-in or added via a network interface card (NIC)) for WLAN access to the 3GPP network operator, and a subscription identification module (SIM or universal subscription identification module (USIM)) with a reader to interface the SIM (or USIM) to the PC and its software. This terminal has no IMEI since it does not use a licensed 3GPP radio band.
This “terminal” may be assembled by the user. Since it is PC or PDA-based, there is an opportunity to “hack” the software used to interface with the network operator. This opportunity to “hack” the software is much greater than in the “closed” terminals used in the licensed 3GPP radio bands. With the WLAN “terminal” configured by the user (or by others) which is based on a PC or PDA, there is no means of tracking the software used for the 3GPP WLAN access or tracking the “terminal” (i.e., computer plus WLAN NIC and software). There is also no means of ensuring that the software has not been “hacked.” Even further, there is no means for the network operator to “personalize” the “terminal” to ensure that the terminal (which includes software provided by the 3GPP network operator) operates only with a SIM or USIM provided by the network operator.